Graphics processing architectures may facilitate the delivery of immersive experiences such as virtual reality (VR) environments, augmented reality (AR) environments and multi-player games to users. These experiences may involve the capture of 360° video content, wherein the captured video content may be used to deliver the immersive experience to a display such as a head mounted display (HMD) in real-time. The time-sensitive nature of real-time immersive experiences may present various image capture and encoding challenges with respect to power consumption, battery life and quality.